happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequent Levels
Through the use of the level editor, users often make the same type of level over and over again. The majority of these levels are usually made by either inexperienced or immature users, but are mainly made as they are good way of gathering plays and ratings, and are easy to make. These levels include: 0 - 9 *'(# above 1 such as "3") in 1': These levels consist of short "levels" where each "level" is a type of frequent level. *'3D': These levels use third-dimensional art throughout the entire level (usually an orthographic projection). Many of these levels usually consist of simple 3D blocks to make the third-dimensional art. *'8 ball pool': These consist of Pogostick Man immediately being stuck to spikes. You must lean right to aim your pogostick on the ball, hold space to charge it, and then release it so you hit a cue ball that will hit the 8 ball, which then falls into the hole, making you will win the level. *'99% Impossible': A popular level where the level is usually very hard to win (hence the name 99% Impossible), however, these levels can be pretty easy. Many of these levels have Pogostick Man as the forced character trying to jump over a wall and avoid harpoons and other hard-to-avoid hazards. A *'Accidental Killer': A variation of a Don't Move level in which you knock NPCs into hazards, "accidentally" killing them. *'Angry Birds': Levels that are based off of the game of the same name. The game is based off of throwing birds (some with special abilities) at green pigs that steal the birds' eggs. The green pigs build fortresses to defend themselves from the birds, and the story carries on from that point onwards. Usually, these levels consist of either: # Throwing birds at the green pigs' fortress. # Control a bird getting launched to destroy the fortress with pigs inside of it. # Survive an attack of flying birds. # Being launched from a cannon (or a boost) and crushing objects (only if you are Lawnmower Man or if the object density is 0.1). *'Animation': Levels that show off animations made by the creator. Usually the character falls down a long hole, with the animation (a stack of shapes, each one looking different) on the left side or the right side. The character falling down gives the illusion of the shapes moving. *'Arrow run/Harpoon run': These levels are extremely frequent; the player has to outrun a series of arrow guns/harpoon guns, and get to the finish line alive. These levels usually start off with just a few harpoon guns or arrow guns at the start, while the numbers of these weapons gradually increase until there are normally loads of them at the end, making the level almost impossible. These are often in the shape of stairs going downward and occasionally have a grading list telling how better you are going, *'Art levels': These levels are made for users to showcase art made within the game. A lot of these levels are mostly made out of flat ground with very few obstacles. *'Appana levels': Levels that advertise Appana and usually don't have any obstacles. *'Assassination': Levels consist of you playing a vehicle-less character (Usually Moped guy) spring into the air and catch a weapon (Usually an axe) you then drop at someone from a height, killing them. B *'Balcony Fall': Levels in which you start on top of a building, and then fall and cause terror on people's balconies. May or may not have a method of finishing. One of these is featured. *'Ball Fall': Levels involving Pogostick Man, few or more sets of boxes make with collision 2 shapes. Each box is filled with soccer balls. The amount of balls add up after each box has been passed. Your goal is to quickly avoid the soccer balls and get to the finish line. *'Ball Throw': A type of basketball level. With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, which have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. These items may be more balls, different sized balls, or death, usually involving a heavy object landing on you. *'Basketball/Soccer Levels': There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. *'Blade Weapon Throw': Often known as "sword throw" or "knife throw". They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades weapons (machetes, axes, etc.) at food items or NPCs on platforms, with the player usually winning after getting them all. Many will have a message that says "Rate 5 if you got them all!" or "Rate 5 if you got a body part over here!". *'BMX/Stunt Park': These levels showcase a BMX or stunt park made by the user. Irresponsible Dad, since he rides a bike, is normally the forced character. Usually, there are ramps, loops and grind rails. One of these made by Siaba is featured, and formerly the most played level of all time. *'Bottle Fall': These levels involve bottles (or other objects) falling on you, which you must survive. *'Bottle Run': These levels involve boosts speeding you up so you can get across the bridge of bottles that will start collapsing after you touch a bottle. Irresponsible Dad is usually forced. C *'Character Identifier': Don't move levels that have no forced character, and that tell you who you are by where you land. *'Chomper Pit': A level where a character falls into a pit of chompers. *'Cinema/Movie': These levels usually feature either an image on a television on a level in which you go to a movie theater. *'Competition': These levels are simply competitions where you must get the fastest replay to be featured in the creator's next level. Some of these levels are a fraud, which means that the creator only said it to be a competition so the level can get popularity. D *'Death Trap': Usually, the first thing the level tells you to do is not move. After this, shapes will fall and activate other shapes. When the last shape reaches the destiny, you will die and win the level. *'Demo Levels': These demo levels are made to show the first part of a level while it's still being made. However, these levels are usually made as a way of getting a lot more views, as the end of each demo level will most likely tell you to "rate 5 for the full version". *'Don't Move': These levels often don't work, as it depends on the type of computer you have. These levels normally use movement items such as fans, wrecking balls and spring platforms that move you all the way to the end automatically. *'Drawn Levels': These levels are usually another type of level on this list, such as a rope swing, with a visual effect to make it look like the level was drawn on a piece of paper. Many have a notebook paper background. *'Dunk': A type of basketball level that has you eject, soar through the air, grab a ball, and dunk it. There is a featured level based on this type of level.. Segway Guy is often forced, although Irresponsible Dad may be substituted. E *'Eat Yourself': These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. You must jump out of your lawnmower and will move in a full circle until you come up below your lawnmower where you started, getting ground up. *'Escape!': There are 2 types of these levels: *#Levels where you escape from somewhere. You usually escape from prison, and sometimes a city. *#Levels where you have to escape a box, where the only way to exit is to break through a glass panel before a cannon fires blade weapons at you. F *'Face Makers': These levels give you choices of what eyes, ears, nose, or any other face parts to create a custom face. *'Finish Him/Her': There are 2 types of this level: :: 1. The player grabs and holds onto a heavy object behind the player (usually Segway Guy). The paddle platform will push the object as well as the player. The object will then crush the NPC(s) at the end of the level. :: 2. Simply a ball throw. The player throws a ball into a slot where a finishing move occurs, such as a fatality, brutality, animality, etc. *'First levels': These levels are made by new users, and are comprised of blue shapes, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. *'Fishing levels': These levels consist of the character in a fishing boat, where they must use a fishing pole (a brown rectangle with a small sword attached) to catch "fish", which can be children, fruits, or other small things. *'Flappy Bird': Based off the mobile game Flappy Bird, these levels often involve Helicopter Man going between the green pipes. However, you do not die if you hit any of the green pipes, like in the game. *'For YouTuber': These levels are made specifically for Happy Wheels players, who have created many "Happy Wheels" videos on YouTube. Many users believe that if their levels get high plays, they will use them in one of their videos, so these levels are quite frequent. Many of these levels are extremely difficult, using all kinds of hazards and traps. *'Free Fall': The player, usually Segway Guy, ejects from his vehicle and tries to fall all the way down the level while trying to stay alive. The fall usually consists of circle and triangle shapes so that the player might possibly die when colliding with a shape fast enough. It is based off of an old Flash game that utilises the same mechanics. *'Free Porn!': These levels depict characters or drawn up models having sex, the latter is against the Level Rules. Some of these levels will have you instantly die at the start, with text naming you a pervert. Unfortunately, that does not violate rules. *'Freeze Wall': These involve you bursting through a wall, while the broken pieces of the wall will then freeze in place and become fixed after a set time. This is meant to make the player have trouble getting through the pieces of the wall that have become frozen in place. G *'Get in the Box': These levels can be very challenging, and involves you (Segway Guy) on top of a box. You must eject from your segway, bend your body, and attempt to get in the box and collect a token. *'Gibberish': These levels often have a nonsense title and description, such as aoiudhujvksdsdfghjlk, and the player is often killed instantly. *'Glass Break': Levels in which the main goal is to break a series of glass panels and sometimes other glass material. The difficulty rises after each level of glass. The panels can either be placed horizontally or vertically, and may have glass and bottles spin using pin joints. *'"Glitch"': Hoax levels, which often direct the user to "Rate 5 stars, and restart", claiming that the whole level will have changed, e.g. the whole level will be made of glass. *'Gravity Test': These levels involve the use of boost panels. It starts off with a one-panel boost facing down. When you go through it, the boost attempts to push you down to the ground. As you go though each set of boost, the level gets harder, with more boosts stacked up on top of each other (resulting in the boost sound playing loudly), pushing your character down with more force until they are crushed. *'Grenade Throw': Levels that have you throw a landmine or a homing mine on NPCs. These levels will often tell you to rate 5 if you got everyone. *'Grind Up People': These levels involve Helicopter Man and many NPCs falling on top of his autogyro. The NPCs will instantly die from being cut up from the blades of the propellers. They are popular due to the high amounts of gore in them. H *'Happy Wheels is Safe': Levels explaining that Happy Wheels became safe and usually giving the creator's reaction. *''Happy Wheels Park: This level's XML data was publicly released after its submission on the level browser.http://pastebin.com/LdmeUiWZ Usually features a playground at the beginning, followed by a couple fountains, some food stands, a restaurant, and a marriage proposal for two NPCs. *'Harpoon Catch': You are launched upwards while a harpoon tries to shoot you. You need to try and catch the harpoon, and land it in the "win zone". *'Harpoon Stretch': Lawnmower Man is normally the forced character. You are shot with a harpoon with an anchor as soon as the level starts. The aim is to see how far you can get with the anchor pulling you away from the finish line. *'"HD": These levels are usually highly detailed, but barely difficult. Some of these are misleading, and they only include "HD" as a way to attract players. *'''Heart Donation: Levels, which are like Instant Death levels, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart (which is what the 'camera' follows on your character) on a journey to the finish line. Usually at the end of these levels there is a hospital, with Wheelchair Guy on a hospital bed, and a nurse/doctor telling you to "pay 5 stars" for the bill. *'Heli Jet Climb': These levels involve Helicopter Man, and are just like Jet Fall levels, but you fly up instead of falling down, while you try not to get pushed down by the jets. At the top there is usually two directions, one leading to a finish, and one leading to a bonus level. At the bottom there are either spikes or blade weapons. *'Helmet': Levels where various objects fall on your helmet and you survive, when really your head is protected by a super-thin white or transparent rectangle. *'HEY JIM!': Levels telling the creator of Happy Wheels (Jim Bonacci) what to add in the game. These levels mostly have long lists of hazards, miscellaneous and character ideas. As with more "people" levels, these often tell you to "rate 5 so Jim can see". *'Homing mine survival': In this type of level, you usually play as Segway Guy, locked in tiny circles, and must bat away a homing mine before it explodes. I *'Illusions': Levels that have optical illusions in them. If you're sensitive to certain illusions, it's recommended to stay away from these. Sometimes, the illusions are just meant to distract you, and a screamer may pop up out of nowhere. *'Instant Death': A level where you get killed as soon as the level starts. These are often made by new users as either a 'test level', a 'look-at-what-I-made' level, or a "100% impossible" level. *'iPod/iPhone/iPad': Before Happy wheels was announced for mobile devices, these levels involved you playing the level as if though it's being played through a mobile device. At the end, it usually asks Jim to make Happy Wheels for iPod/iPhone/iPad and, in rare cases, Android. J *'Jet Fall': A level in which you try and fall between multiple jets that will push you up, if you get hit by one, you will usually land into spikes. As the player progresses, there will be more jets, and they will typically get larger and more powerful. *'Jet Wall': Like jet falls, except you are going horizontally instead of vertically. *'Job Levels': These levels are just like the Throw Yourself levels, where you are spinning on a wheel, and when you eject, you fly across the level, and land in an area that tells you how far you went, but uses job names instead, such as "McDonald's Toilet Cleaner" for "Bad" and "President" for "Epic". *'Jetpack': This level is where a character (usually Irresponsible Dad) is holding onto a custom jetpack and flies through 2 spike sets, progressively getting smaller. At the end there is usually a victory inside a small box. K *'Kill': Most of these are often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber", "Kill Your Boss", "Kill Your Wife" and "Kill (YouTuber)". L *'Lawnmower Launch': There are size 5 circles around your front wheel, and you just hold up or down: up to spin counter-clockwise, and down to spin clockwise. Most of the time, you will go into "hoops" when you press Z, and get rated accordingly. Also, the front wheel separates, and a black rope protrudes out. Sometimes the force of the spinning breaks your arms, and under a higher speed, it can break you in half. Under the highest of circumstances, it can make your whole body explode. *'Leetball': These levels consist of a ball of which collides with everything, and thin rectangles that collide with everything except the character. The character has to eject, grab onto the ball, and roll through a bunch of obstacles to the finish. These levels are sometimes also called ziplining. *'Life of': These levels involve a character's so-called 'life', beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children, or when they die. Most of these levels will involve NPCs having sex to show how the character was born. M *'Matrix': Usually involves you trying to dodge a bullet or thrown blade weapon in "slow-motion". Sometimes, you are instructed to save something such as another character or a food item This type of level is based off of the very popular movie, The Matrix. *'Meat Factory': These levels consist of you ejecting your character from their vehicle to join a group of NPCs through a series of gears and hazards that grind the characters into tiny bits, which then end up looking like ground meat. Many also include things like "Rate 5 if the meat goes past this line". *'Mentos and Coke': The player throws mentos into a bottle or can of a carbonated soft drink (usually Diet Coca Cola), resulting in it erupting out of it. This is based off the Diet Coke and Mentos eruption. *'Minecraft': Levels which mimic content from the game of the same name. Most of these levels include blocks from the game (most of which are dirt blocks), and, in some cases, mobs from the game (the Creeper is the most popular one that is made). Sometimes, however, the character will ride a minecart from the game through a level. *'Minecraft Server/Codes': Users asking people to join their Minecraft server, or promoting fake Minecraft codes which end up being a virus. *'Mission': In mission levels, the author gives a mission as the name implies. Sometimes, it is just to get to a certain area or find an item, but in some cases, you are a criminal given a mission to rob a bank or even kill somebody. Some of these levels are featured. *'More Characters': Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. At the end, they usually ask "rate 5 so Jim can see". *'Mow the Lawn': These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. *'Multiplayer': A level made mostly by beginners who do not know well about the site breaking down sometimes. This level has a user demanding for a multiplayer system. *'My Machine': These levels detail a (sometimes) complicated machine. A series of mechanisms will activate a hazard that will usually decapitate an NPC at the end. Some of these require having to think about what to do. *'Machine of Torture': These levels make your character eject from your vehicle,and then pass lots of cross-like groups with motor 20 or -20 in a sequence of dificulties. N *'Neon Level': A very frequent level type that usually involve a black background and shapes with a black shape color with a vivid outline color, such as red, yellow, or blue, that give the illusion that it is neon. It can be said that these levels parody off of Tron, due to the movie's vibrant neon colors. *'New Character': Much like the fake glitch levels, these levels will put you in a box telling you to rate 5, and then save your replay using a certain 'code', which will 'unlock hidden characters', as users believe the blank boxes in the character selection screen are 'locked' characters. These levels sprung from when Pogostick Man was accidentally placed in the character filter. *'NEW Glitch': While many of these are fake and ask you to "rate 5 and restart", some show real glitches within the game. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch", which teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'New Level Idea': A "new" potential frequent level. These levels do not become popular most of the time. *'No Toilet Paper': A meat cleaver is stuck on the player's posterior (making it look like they have "something" hanging out, and so the character repeats various screams), so they must crawl their way to the finish with the cleaver stuck in him/her. The level usually ends with a toilet paper roll. O *'One Harpoon Gun/Arrow Gun/Jet': These levels claim there is only one of an object, but when the player comes into contact, there are really multiple objects stacked on top of another, making it look like one object is sitting there. When you go near it, either lots of harpoons will fire, lots of jets will fire, or lots of arrow guns will shoot you and may kill you instantly, even destroying your character's body. *'Only for Pros': A variation of the 99% Impossible levels, which claim only "pros" can complete it. They usually feature a lot of hazards that you must get through. P *'Paddlepault': These are levels in which you try and traverse through a level full of paddle platforms. The name was inspired by taking "Paddle" and combining it with the end of the word "catapult", since paddle platforms act somewhat like catapults. *'Plane Crash': Levels where you have to get out of a spinning airplane through the "damaged" section. *'Pogostick Challenge': There are 2 types of these levels: #A type of level in which Pogostick Man jumps over a bunch of blocks. The blocks get higher as you keep moving along. #A type of level that involve Pogostick Man jumping high, between two rectangles or above one onto a finish line. Most of the time, harpoon guns, arrow guns, and landmines are added for extra challenge. Q *'Quiz': A level testing your smarts. A right answer moves on; while a wrong one results in death. However, often the questions are biased, such as "Who is the best character?". R *'Race': Levels which include racing with other characters through a course. *'Ragdoll': A different form of a rope swing. which consists of ropes and conveyor belts which are your job to maneuver through. Some of these levels are featured. *'Rate 5': It is extremely popular for levels on Happy Wheels to tell you to Rate 5, and will often do so at the end of their level, or just have a level where they want you to rate 5. Many levels will say things such as: "Rate 5 if you survived" and 'Rate 5 if you killed him". Asking for a 5 star rating is also against Level Rules. With the 1.64 version of Happy Wheels, Jim added a text detector, so typing "Rate number" text in your level and then testing it will trigger a notifications saying "There appears to be text in your level that abuses the rating system. Stop doing that. Misguided people apparently follow your instructions, and it's ruining Happy Wheels. I've been letting it slide, but including it in your level will now get it permanently deleted once noticed". *'R.I.P. Happy Wheels': Users who have been a member of the community for a long time show what has happened to Happy Wheels over time, and want the game to change. A level like this, Happy Wheels Future, is featured. *'Rocket': Levels that allow the player to ride a rocket. Most are controlled by using the arrow keys. *'Rolling Box/Circle/"Killing Machine"': Levels, in which were mostly made after the update to hide your vehicle, consists of a character without their vehicle, trapped in a high density box "vehicle" with 10 leaning strength, in which the player grabs it and controls it with the left and right arrow keys to usually crush vans, characters, and other destructible items. The alternative before the hide vehicle option was a bunch of small circles around Irresponsible Dad and a Rectangle shell to form a Circle on the outside, grouped to trap Irresponsible Dad in the circles, and to use the left and right Arrow keys to move, without grabbing the actual circle. This is due to Irresponsible Dad's high leaning strength. *'Rope Swings': A level where a bunch of rectangles are overlapping by pin joints, making ropes where the character will swing on them. They can contain other obstacles, such as conveyer belts and spinning circles. Three rope swing levels have been featured, with one that was made by Jim Bonacci. *'Rube Goldberg Machines': Levels in which you press a button which releases a ball (most often), which causes an effect similar to Rube Goldberg machines, using dominoes and more balls, with an occasional odd object, to complete an objective. Whether it is giving a stick figure his head back or knocking things down onto you. *'Run': Levels in which there is ground, then a bridge of sleeping objects, which get progressively difficult. The objects are often food Items and bottles. In these levels, you must move as fast possible so you will not fall with the sleeping objects. S *'Saw': Levels attempting to be based on the Saw movie series, however, they usually just require you to push a button to see an NPC be killed. These levels have become recently uncommon due to a statement by Jim Bonacci asking users to stop making Saw themed levels. *'Sex': Levels that involve 2 or more NPCs having sex or humping each other. Similar to the Free Porn! levels, but with NPCs. Jim said he doesn't mind sex levels with NPCs, as long as there aren't levels with poorly drawn porn using the poly tool. *'Shortest Level Ever! (Also sometimes known as "Easiest level ever")': There's just a finish line or any other finishing method, nothing else. You'll instantly win the level in 0.03 seconds since you start right on the finish line or finishing method. *'Sign Your Name Here': Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's work. Often named "Sign where you land!". These levels are mostly importable and then copied by other users. These levels can no longer be made, as importing is disabled. Jim also stated that "The level browser shouldn't be used as some retarded message board", and that all signing levels will now be deleted. *'Skill Test': This level is like an obstacle course. Usually, there are lots of hazards and obstacles you must evade in order to complete the level. *'Skill Test (Basketball)': A type of basketball level. You must throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. These mostly have numbers under the object which tells you how many points you get, with prizes falling sometimes. These levels may sometimes have skill rankings, which usually vary from Justin Bieber to Chuck Norris, or a popular YouTuber who plays Happy Wheels. *'Slow Motion Bullet': In these levels, you fall to the ground and a user-created bullet shoots you, resulting in a slow motion falling effect. Usually, this is instead replaced by a Matrix-esque type level. *'Smash': A type of kill ''level, in which you smash an NPC with a miscellaneous item, usually a van, toilet or a small meteor by grabbing on to one of those objects; the object being on a spring platform or paddle platform set to a 2.00 second delay. The platform activates and propels the object, and you try to smash the NPC below. *'Song': This level involves a parody of a very popular song or music video. *'Spike Fall': A level that has you fall between two spike sets far apart from each other. As you fall, they close in on you and create a funnel-like shape. There is also a parallel variation. *'Stairs': Sometimes called 'Legendary Stairs', these levels possibly started after the featured level, ''IT KEEPS HAPPENING!, with Irresponsible Dad usually as the forced character. You fall or ride down some long lasting stairs, and will have to try and survive to be able to win. Sometimes there's a rating list at the start telling you if you're getting better (such as calling you a noob, and if you pass that, the insults then turn into complements). *'STOP FAKE GLITCHES': These levels normally have text complaining to people who make fake glitch levels to stop. Most of the time, the character is put into a small box with an example of a fake glitch, with a hypocritical "rate 5 if you hate fake glitch levels" message. *'Story': Levels contain the story about a character or other stuff, the names can be "(name) Story" or "Story of (name)", the story can be about how the character lived, how the character died, how the character was added in Happy Wheels, etc... Some may be based on characters that the popular YouTubers with Happy Wheels videos call them. They are very similar to "Life of" levels. *'Suicide': These maps are much like the Mow the Lawn maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, where you end up mowing your own character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Surf': The level contains a lot of tall triangles connected to pin joints that will fall on each other like dominos when one is pushed onto another. The player is required to "surf" on the triangles as they fall on each other. Some of these levels are combined with Neon Levels. T *'Test Your Neck': A level where the player must keep the character's neck intact as it is pushed through a triangle. Most of these levels have Lawnmower Man as the forced character. *'The Annoying Orange': This type of level is based on The Annoying Orange, an online video series. Usually, the main character (an annoying orange) annoys you and then says his catchphrase "Knife!", and a blade weapon falls. *'Throw Yourself': A level where you are stuck in a rotating "wheel" where you throw yourself as far as you can. The character that is mostly used for these type of levels is Irresponsible Dad. *'Throw Your Pogo': Levels that have you launch your pogostick, a box will usually be in the air, and if the pogostick lands on it, you win. *'Toilet Jet Race': This level is a race with toilets, with a jet pinned to the back of it, and with other characters on flying toilets, sometimes they are numbered. *'Token Fall': Levels in which you (usually Segway Guy) fall down a course, trying to collect as many of the tokens as you can. *'Traps': Levels showing traps the user made. *'Trial Level': Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *'Trigger Song': Levels in which a song is played with the trigger tool. It is done using the game's sounds, with them being ordered and played, usually to a beat. *'Troll': Levels that attempt to "troll" you. They usually have a finish line that is blocked by either an invisible wall, spikes, etc., but then there is a way around it. There can also be invisible shapes, or non-interactive shapes, random drops, and other methods to annoy the player. Quite often, the 'fake' finish lines can be activated by hitting them hard enough. *'Try to Win': Levels which usually contain lots of hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish receive a HDTV!" *'Tutorial': Levels which are meant to help players create some kind of machine, glitch, vehicle, or even moving NPCs. Normally, with levels featuring machines, it contains text saying "Rate 5 for a tutorial!". *'Twist': Levels which are the same as other frequent levels, except that there is a "twist". For example, a "Human Throw" level where you throw NPCs at blade weapons. U *'Update!': Levels often made after an update. They will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". V *'Video Game': Levels that are based on levels or characters from various video games, such as Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Super Meat Boy and more, they will usually follow the same art style. There is a featured level based on Super Meat Boy. W *'Ways to Die': These involve a series of deaths, usually made in 5 death intervals, and then asking people to rate 5 and play to encourage them to make a sequel. They are often called 100 Ways to Die or 1,000 Ways to Die. *'Wall Break': The player has to throw unfixed shapes at a wall of fixed squares to make them disappear, to get the shape that triggers a victory. *'Website': These levels show a popular website such as Facebook, Twitter, Google, Total Jerkface or - the most common - YouTube, in which you look at or ride in an actual video. *'Wheel of Death': These levels have you inside a circle without your vehicle, with blade weapons pinned around the circle, the circle you are in is set to be a vehicle, so you drive it by using the left and right arrow keys. Similar to the rolling box levels, but you mostly run over NPCs with the blade weapons attached to it. * Wheel of Luck: You're in the air above a big sleeping ball with NPCs pinned to it. You eject and land and grab on the ball which begins to spin around pretty fast, while there's hazards like harpoons, arrow guns, and blade weapons pinned that start spinning. You have to try to see how long you can hang on to the wheel without breaking your arms. Most characters only have one pin to hold their arms. *'WIPEOUT!' Levels based on a popular obstacle course TV show titled WIPEOUT (TOTAL WIPEOUT in some countries). One of these levels made by FireNine09 is featured. *'Wrecking Ball Challenge': A bunch of wrecking balls are stacked on top of each other which will form a ball made out of the wrecking balls. You are inside the ball and you must either survive or collect the token(s) to win. *'WWE Takedown': Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, usually with a table, or some floors of glass present. X *'X VS Y (May include Z)' : A variation of a "Sign Your Name" level in which you sign in a designated area, marked by one option and the other the second option. A lot of these levels are simply made by having a finish line on two sides below you saying the name of their choice. Sometimes, X would include "Rate 5", while Y would be "Save a replay!". Commonly made "PS4 or XBOX ONE?" and "Nova or Daneboe?". Y * Yo' Mama Jokes: These levels are collections of Yo' Mama Jokes shown with text. There are often very little hazards. * You can walk: A level where you eject from your vehicle and use shift and ctrl to 'walk' to the finish line. Pogostick Man is usually the forced character. Z *'Zombies': These levels are normally about the player riding away from groups of Wheelchair Guy NPCs, or defeating hordes of approaching zombies. The NPCs are usually wielding blade weapons. Gallery Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.png|A fail in a Pogo Challenge level. mim.png|An Angry Birds level. Poorly made level.PNG|A sword throw level, involving Moped Couple man. "Gravity"Test.png|A "Gravity" test. BottleRun.png|The start of a Bottle Run. FakeGlitch.png|A fake glitch level. BallThrow.png|Segway Guy playing a ball throw. Screen Shot 2013-05-07 at 7.42.35 PM.png|A frequent type of a 99% impossible level. BamsikHaproon.png|A harpoon run. Screen Shot 2013-12-08 at 11.46.24 AM.png|A WWE wrestling level. Screen Shot 2014-01-01 at 1.51.20 PM.png|A Wheel of Luck level. Screen Shot 2014-01-02 at 5.44.39 PM.png|A Heli Jet Climb level. Screen Shot 2014-01-31 at 5.43.38 PM.png|An 8 ball pool level. Assasination" level.png|An assassination level. Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 5.51.54 PM.png|A Test Your Neck level. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 5.39.51 PM.png|A Meat Factory level. slow motion level.png|An example of a Matrix slow motion level. Screen Shot 2013-09-12 at 5.15.30 PM.png|Another Matrix level. Aviary Photo 130684955006653884.png|A troll level. Sword throw.png|Another sword throw|linktext=http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?level_id=7866803 References Category:Levels Category:Real Life References Category:Total Jerkface Category:Community